Dancing with the Demons!
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: A silly no plot story. What happens when you pair off a dancing beauty named Sango and a perverted soap actor named Miroku in a primetime reality show? [AU][Oneshot]


**Inuyasha.**

_ForeverSapphire._

Dancing with the Demons.

**Oneshot** AU

I wrote this some time ago, I don't think its that great. I hope no one did this already. I'd be so mad with myself for not posting earlier. Some slapstick humor I suppose. I really have no clue how that's characterized, anyway. I'm listening to "Happy Happy Rice Shower" by Yui Horie, from the Love Hina Soundtrack. She's really good! Try listening to her songs if you haven't as yet. Megumi Hayashibara is another one of my favorites. I really like her column in NewType!

You'll see I changed some character traits to fit their roles. You don't mind, right? I think its rather subtle, personally.

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with Inuyasha or GEICO or Dancing with the Stars.

* * *

"Shuttup! It's starting!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome gave him a look as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I can't imagine why you'd be so interested!" she whispered, a vein throbbing in her head.

Inuyasha turned up the volume on the television. A GEICO commercial came on.

"I'm sorry…Your brother has in fact been killed by a rampaging giant. But I have good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GEICO."

Inuyasha leaned closer to the TV. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she gave a yawn, the bowl of popcorn in her lap tipping over.

A theme song played, and a strangely garbed host appeared.

"Dancing with the Demons?" Kagome began before being cut off by Inuyasha.

"Shhhh!"

The host flashed a smile. "Thank you, and welcome to Dancing with the Demons! I'm your host, Bonkotsu! Here, we join professional dancers, who are at the top of their game, with our favorite celebs! Lets meet our couples."

"Wasn't he busted for making a porn tape the other day?" Kagome said, expressionless.

Inuyasha looked about to choke her. Kagome returned the look, and laughed a bit. "Relax, I'm only joking."

The television flashed a profile of a couple, and a video of them dancing at a studio.The girl appeared _very _frustrated. The guy laughed it off.

"He's cute," Kagome said, offering the older boy some popcorn. Inuyasha mumbled, "Thanks," an irked expression on his face.

"Miroku, the suave actor from the daytime soap, Houshi-sama!" Bonkotsu exclaimed. The crowd cheered.

A video was shown on the screen; the dark haired man with a smirk on his face sat on a chair in the studio. The average stereotypical women were seen through the large vanity window in the background screaming and cheering him on.

"Yes, I do think I'm suave and cunning. Don't you?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. The image cut to a blushing girl.

"And his unfortunate…" mumbled the host, "partner, Sango! The beautiful ballroom dancer specializing in the Performance of Sword!" he finished, more enthusiastically.

The video played once again, showing the younger woman, sitting rather close to Miroku. The woman smiled; she was at ease with being in front of a camera, but didn't seem like she wanted to be the center of attention.

"Oh yes. Miroku has been something else," she said in a monotone. Her voice was regal and refined. Sango blinked a few times; flushing a bright pink. Miroku's hand was stretched around her lower back. Had he no shame? A slap mark magically found its way onto the actor's cheek after the camera cut.

"Let's…uhm…go to a commercial." Bonkotsu suggested, leaving the stage.

"I really thought they cut that out of the video!" he said to no one in particular.

The theme music resumed. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically. Kagome stared blankly at the television.

"…This is nuts." She declared, leaving the room. She stepped over the chuckling Inuyasha on the floor, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, make me a sandwich…?" he asked the TV after she stepped into the kitchen.

"You sound like a begging puppy," she sighed lowly.

"Thank you!" he called, getting up from the floor. He tugged at his black T-Shirt. It read, "If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you, punk."

"Geez…"Kagome grumbled, taking the grape jelly out of the fridge.

* * *

Soon enough, the theme music began to play again. Kagome pet Inuyasha on the head, much to his dislike, and stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. The teen nonchalantly tucked a strand of annoying hair behind her ear, handing him the plate. Crumbs fell to the ground. He'd be cleaning that up…

"Now, welcome back to Dancing with the Demons! Once again, I'm your host, Bonkotsu! How about we take a look at how our first couple trains?" The screen cut to another video.

"Miroku, do you have any experience?" Sango asked him, arms around his neck in first position.

"Of course, Sango." He said slyly.

"Oh…well, then awesome! I'll guide you into second position…" she continued.

"What? You mean here?" he pointed at the camera guy, who waved.

"Yes, what did you think?" Sango replied questioningly.

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed taking off your clothes with a camera rolling?" he asked her quietly, barely above a whisper. The microphone caught every word.

"…Excuse me?" Sango retorted, with her eyes wide.

"We're not talking about the same thing here, are we?"

"Pervert!" she yelled, jumping to a conclusion.

"What? You had your arms around me!"

"I have to! It's ballroom dancing!"

"I'm sorry!"

The camera then zoomed out to the young girl beating the older guy with her fists. The shot is cut, and a very stressed Bonkotsu appeared once again. How could he recover from something like that? Pure incompetence!

"Whose in charge of these clips!" the host cried. He ran a hand through his expensively cut hair.

"Well, I guess we'll introduce our next couple… Sesshomaru and Kagura!" A clip flashed onto the screen – but then the television fizzed into a disaster of fuzzy snow and static.

"Noooo!" "Inuyasha screamed, "What in the seven hells is this!" he battered the television in a very _brutal_ manner. Kagome sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"Sit boy!" she whispered, with a smirk. He glanced at her, a reluctant smile on his face, from where he had collided with the carpeted floor.

"Hey…Kagome…?"

* * *

Seriously, how do end that? Ah well, it was a quickie thing. Did you like it? 


End file.
